Dr. Jerry Gurwitz has been selected for career consolidation support by the Research Development Core Advisory Committee for his proposed studies "Do Thiazides Precipitate Diabetes Mellitus in the old?" Dr. Gurwitz has completed Fellowship training in the Division on Aging and recently received independent funding as a Merck Fellow in Geriatric Clinical Pharmacology. He proposes research to be conducted over a two year period that will provide him with the opportunity for his first truly independent research exploration, building on his established skills in clinical pharmacoepidemiology. Dr. Gurwitz will work closely with Dr. Jerome Avorn, who has been Dr. Gurwitz's mentor for two years and will explore the hypothesis that 1) there is an association between thiazide diuretic therapy and the development of diabetes mellitus, 2) that age, gender, race, comorbidities and concurrent medications affect such an association, and 3) there is an association between hypertension and the development of diabetes mellitus. Dr. Jerome Avorn founded the Program on the Analysis of Clinical Strategies at Harvard Medical School and is an experienced individual capable of encouraging Dr. Gurwitz to complete independence in his productive area of pharmaco-epidemiology. This project will be heavily dependent on the Biostatistics Core, but will have important interactions with the RIA Core and Subject Recruitment Cores.